warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Brightheart/Archive 1
Info Box Her info box needs to be changed; her family is all incorrect. It says: Dam: Frostfur Siblings: Cinderpelt, Thornclaw, Brackenfur Mate: Cloudtail Offspring: Whitewing Nieces:Honeyfern, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost Nephew:Molepaw Grandkits:Dovekit, Ivykit When it should say: Dam: Frostfur Siblings: Cinderpelt, Thornclaw, Brackenfur Mate: Cloudtail Offspring: Whitewing Nieces: Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart Nephew: Molepaw Grandkits: Dovekit, Ivykit -- 02:43, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I saw that too. It was written correctly in the code, just an extra line break was messing it up. I fixed and it should be fine now. --Insaneular 23:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC)Insaneular I don't see anything wrong! The two are exactly the same. 16:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Poppyfrost and Cinderheart are switched. Why is that so important? ~Milkwhisker Description I was just rereading FoS the other day and the first descirption of Brightpaw sas she had ginger patches on her back and tail. You can check if you want... but should we change the description then, or...? --♫ insaneular ♫ 14:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I can check Rising Storm right now and see if the description is the same. --Rainwhisker 15:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) It says, white, with ginger splotches. --Rainwhisker 15:05, September 2, 2009 (UTC) No, I'm talking about when she becomes an apprentice. In the allegiances it doesn't say where the splotches are, but in FoS it does, so I thought maybe when they say ginger splotches they meant just on her back and tail. --♫ insaneular ♫ 15:08, September 2, 2009 (UTC) It's probably a typo or something. It hasn't happened only once. Take Mosskit, for example. The description changed from blue-gray to gray-and-white. The Erins make mistakes like that tons of times. --Rainwhisker 15:15, September 2, 2009 (UTC) The Erins must have a really hard time keeping track of all ''the cats. But they really should be a bit more careful..... Briardawn 08:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Yo, Insanuelar, read Cats of the Clans, in there is a picture of bright heart, it's kinda sad and scary though, so if u don't want ot b scared don't read it but it shows u what Brightheart Looks like--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 16:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I was reading cats of the clans,and I can upon Brighthearts page.I looked at the head,and it's COMPLETLY white with NO ginger splotchs on it.I'm not complaning,but,for some unknow able reason,it's bother me.[[User:FirePelt| '''FirePelt']]' 21:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC)' That's not exactly what she looks like, you know. That's just the way the illustrator drew her. --Kittii 22:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's true. She has scary red looking eyes in Cats of the Clans, but I've always pictured her with blue-green eyes. There are tons of mistakes in that book. Heathertail is supposed to be tabby, but she's just plain orange. Bone looks rather clownish to me, and Crowfeather has blue eyes, not green.--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 09:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Um....Nightfall Corwfeather does have green eyes but I agree with you but in A Dangerous Path is says "...dried blood all over her ginger and white pelt." that kinda implies she has patches everywhere.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hold on... on the cover of Twilight Crowfeather has blue eyes. ♥AppleDapple♥ 03:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Crowfeather's eyes are blue. The green in Cats of the Clans was a mistake. 23:09, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I think Brightheart is a white she-cat with ginger splotches. That's how I've always imagined her. I wish Cats of the Clans would be more exact--I was looking forward to getting that one! Hollydapple 18:24, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Queen It doesn't say her giving birth, it just says Whitekit saw Squirrelit and Leafkit. And by the way Whitepaw was older than Squirrelflight she should of been a warrior before her..... Shrewtail (she-cat) i think squirrelpaw deserved to be made a warrior before brightheart. she went on a long journey as an apprentice and found thunderclan a new home. i like brightheart. i just think she did deserve it a lot. she was like a hero to thunderclan.Hollyleaf12 23:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ha! Well in Sunrise one ThunderClan warrior mentions (Can't remember who!) says that Dovekit and Ivykit will be a handful just like their grandfather Cloudtail was. Go ShadowClan! 23:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw And in Moonrise they mention it alot when Whitepaw is sad cause her parents are gone. Go ShadowClan! 23:33, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Oh, I just read Firestar's Quest and it says that Whitewing is Brightheart and Cloudtail's daughter Go ShadowClan! 18:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Mentor shouldn't Cloudtail be put as one of her mentors. after she lost an eye he trained her to fight with one eye (mentoring her). No, he was never officially given to her as a mentor. Whitestorm was her real mentor. Cloudtail did train her, but she was a real warrior by then--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 09:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Father Frostfur's mate is suspected to be Lionheart. thats why Brackenfur and Thornclaw are golden brown tabbys like Lionheart. and Brightheart gets her MAIN pelt color from her mom and the ginger patches from her paternal aunt, Goldenflower, and maternal grandmother's chest color. Cinderpelt has her paternal grandfather, Smallear and maternal aunt Brindelface's pelt color. their eye colors are like this: Brackenfur and Thornclaw = Lionheart's eyes Brightheart = maternal and paternal aunts eye color, Goldenflower is paternal and Brindleface is maternal Cinderpelt = mother's eyes (Warriors13 23:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC)) While they do look closely related, Frostfur's mate is suspected to be Lionheart. We only put it on the page if it has been confirmed in a book or by Erin Hunter. ßąէ ïиց 18:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know this... I was just looking at Brightheart's family tree and it says that Fuzzypelt and Robinpelt are the parents of Ravenpaw ''and ''Dustpelt. I mean it would explain lots of things but...i don't know just seems....well,weird. I mean, they never said that that was true. Correct me if I'm wrong. And also tell me where I could find this info. --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] Reading Bluestar's Prophecy might help. It tells a lot about the cats and families before Firestar joined the Clan. Or you could go to the warriorcats.com site and look at family trees. I'm not sure if that one will work or not... ~Milkwhisker In some of the books it says that Dustpelt and Sandstorm were littermates, and in some it says that Dustpelt loved her. And I heared that Graystripe and Ravenpaw were littermates. And I also heard that Darkstripe was Greystripes father? With whom might I ask? 'And Darkstripe was Thistleclaw's son. Some things drive me nuts!---Dovefeather Names? Under names, instead of saying Apprentice: Lostface, shouldn't it say: Warrior: Lostface. Because Bluestar made her a warrior with the ceremony. Go ShadowClan! 23:02, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw No, because while she had a warrior name, she was still listed as an apprentice in the allegiances and no one thought of her as a warrior. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky]][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 23:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC) How mean of ThunderClan! Really, I would have expected everyone to sympathize towards her. 16:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Okay! Thanks! Go ShadowClan! 23:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Cloudtail sympathized toward her, didn't he? I mean, he was always hanging around her after her injury. And it's mainly Bluestar's fault. Brightheart may have made a stupid mistake, but she was so brave when she fought the dogs! Bluestar History/Thornkit He wasn't. He was part of a later litter. I don't even know if Brightkit was there, but I know for sure that it wasn't Thornkit. ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 00:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about but Thornkit was Brightkit's littermate. [[User:Ashshadow|'Ashshadow.']][[User talk:Ashshadow|'StormClan's strongest']] 00:27, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, that was kinda confusing, but it was meant for Goldenpaw. If Thornkit was Brightkit's littermate, then Brightkit AND Thornkit weren't there. ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 00:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) They were all part of the same litter. It says in Fire and Ice that Cinderpelt and Brackenfur were apprenticed before they were six moons old. :Bluestar: Frostfur tells me two of her kits are almost ready to begin their training. I want each of you to take a kit as your apprentice. :Graystripe: But none of Frostfur's kits are six moons yet! -Fire and Ice, page 93 --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 01:22, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I'm sorry, Goldenpaw! I recently re-read the books and I should have caught that! I just assumed that they were a different litter because they were apprenticed before. But when Clawface steals the kits, doesn't he steal only three kits? I could've sworn.... Oh well, thanks for catching my mistake. ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 01:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) If Somebody Wants To....... .......do her warrior's ceremony, would you do the "Lostface" one by Bluestar or the "Brightheart" one by Firestar? Because technically "Lostface" was her warrior's ceremony, even though they CHANGED it to Brightheart later on. I don't actually know how to create that template, but if I was to learn, how would I do it? ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 01:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I'd say we should put both. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 01:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how to do it? ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 01:58, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll take care of it. ;) --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 02:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Names I think we need to move Lostface from her warrior name on her character template to her apprentice name, becuase she was still listed as an apprentice even with the name Lostface! Crazy Bluestar still wouldn't make them warriors, and only gave her her wariror name because she was dying so she could have it in StarClan, and therefore it should be by apprentice not wariror. But she was still making her a warrior, by giving her a warrior's name. And please sign your contributions with four ~~'s, as this is a talk page. ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 01:44, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Green eye Some IP keeps putting her description as a green eye, when that could reveal spoliers. It's been undone at least twice now, so whoevers doing it needs to stop. ''Oblivion''Got it memorized? 23:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, she used to have a source on having green eyes, and she no longer does. Not so sure where it went. ♫ dovesong ♫ 01:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, Oblivion, I'm sort of half and half about this. On one side, yes, it gives spoilers and the intro is supposed to be spoiler free. On the other, she doesn't have two green eyes. It's part of her appearance. I suppose we should leave it. After all, it doesn't tell them ow so I guess it's OK. ♫ mosspool ♫ the new dovesong! 07:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC)